Into the Crystalline Sea
by Strange-Charms
Summary: Because even the brightest of lights can be snuffed out.


**A/N:** Heard the song "Into the Ocean" by Blue October and immediately thought of One Piece, specifically Luffy. So I just HAD to make a short fic based off it, loosely.

OH! And this is indeed Weird-Sunny-Chan, I had changed my username before I went on hiatus! I'm actually working on a multi-chapter One Piece fic at the moment; hopefully, I should be more active.

 **EDIT:** Due to a complaint about the use of some song lyrics directly in the fic, I had to delete it, omit them completely and revise this fiction to work around their absence. An inconvenience, yes, but I wanted to make this available to those who read and enjoyed it.

Please listen to "Into the Ocean" by Blue October while reading for the maximum effect, should you wish to achieve it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own One Piece or "Into the Ocean," **just** my own words. Trust me, I'm too broke to own either.

* * *

An exceptionally large wave, created by the raging tempest surrounding the Sunny. That was all it took. A warning, a hurried and frantic exclamation, and then his body had toppled over the railing with the grace of a rag doll into the inky waters rocking beneath him.

Luffy blinked as he struggled to keep his eyes open. It was so dark…a crushing pressure pressed against his scarred chest, as he blinked slowly, trying to register his surroundings and sure rescuer.

He just _knew_ his crewmates had seen him fall, knew that soon enough Zoro or Sanji would cut through the water, with the ease of a knife cutting through warm butter, and everything would be alright.

It always was, right?

* * *

He sank deeper and deeper still, the ocean eagerly grasping at him with icy arms, ready to bring him into her deadly embrace. He was rocked, deceptively gentle, within the waters below the tumultuous waves that had swallowed the light provided by the streaks of deadly lightning and slowly, slowly…Luffy himself.

Fighting against the urge to simply give up consciousness, Luffy remained staring ahead doggedly, squinting through the stormy waters in an attempt to see the surface. Or even just a crew mate. In fact, it would be better if he could see his nakama. He wasn't used to being left underwater this long-

 _Just where were they?_

He glanced down to his arms, battered and covered in numerous small lacerations that tinged the water surrounding him a slight red. He winced a bit, the salt water stung his wounds, but the draining effects of the seawater limited his movement, as well as feeling itself.

Feeling slightly panicked, Luffy regretted lingering so close to the railing when the storm hit. He knew that both he and his nakama were tired, rightfully so after the fierce battle they had with the Marines beforehand in the port town they had stopped at for supplies, and that no one, especially himself, were quite up to their normal level of alertness or agility.

He had seen their fatigue, he should've KNOWN to be more careful. Heck, he was constantly told to be more careful! That was the major thing that his brothers (and crew) always went on about!

But, recklessness should be his middle name.

He loved the thrill, the adrenaline rush he always got when he rushed into a new situation with reckless abandon, whether it be a battle with a tough enemy or a new island covered in lush greenery. He had always gotten out of it before, why should he be careful this time? Or so he had always thought.

Growling mentally, Luffy berated himself further, as the cold water flooded his senses. He should've known better, he _really_ should've...but, the storms were always so entertaining! He sat in his special seat atop the Sunny all the time and never fell. His rubber grip ensured that. If he ever felt like he was falling, he'd always just bungee back up! He practically never fell…

However, when he did, he always had one of his crew dive in to save him…

He couldn't count the number of times he'd had Zoro rescue him from the sea's curse, how he'd be pressed against a muscled chest as his first mate ragged on him about his clumsiness. He remembered the annoyed scowl as he contradicted his grumpiness with a gentle touch and concern in his eyes as he marched him to the infirmary, "just in case." Or when Sanji would be the one to save him and how they'd somehow end up with a feast or special new dessert those nights after his brush with death.

He'd seen the lingering glances that occurred on occasion, the guilt in his nakama's eyes as they looked at his scar. The scar that reminded them that their seemingly unshakeable captain was just as human, and just as mortal as any one of them. That, somehow, dying was still within the realm of possibility for the beloved straw-hatted teen.

It was kind of poetic actually. His adoration of the sea's freedom was often his strongest shackle; for once he was wrapped within the waves, he was unable to even twitch, much less explore. Rejected by the ocean that he so loved. Such irony.

It was times like these that he almost wished he had never ate his fruit, he was always such a burden near water. He was the captain, he COULDN'T be vulnerable! He had to be able to protect his crew!

What use was he then if his crew had to worry about him? They should NEVER have to do that. It was his job to worry about them, not the other way 'round!

* * *

The pressure on his chest increased further still, he felt like the ocean was driving its teeth deep into his lungs, stealing his air. Black spots began to flood his vision as his foggy mind conjured up memories of his days in Foosha.

The huge windmills that always stole his breath away. The kind words from Makino. His need to prove to Shanks that he was a man. His sloping scar beneath his eye. A missing arm. Tears and anger. An oppressive guilt. His straw hat. The Gomu Gomu no Mi that changed his life forever. And the resulting panic when he was told he could never swim, how he could never be a proper pirate…but then, what kind of pirate- no. What kind of MAN was he if he could be defeated so easily by water?

 _I…I'm…WEAK_.

* * *

Frigid claws pierced his clouded mind, his resolve and assurance crumbling as he STILL didn't see his nakama.

Did they lose his location? Had the storm blown them away? Were the waves too high? Was he even still near the Sunny?

Poisonous thoughts began floating through his subconscious, tainting his usual self-assurance and unshakeable faith in his crew… _himself_ , his mind whispered.

He was becoming numb, his toes might as well have not been there at all with how much he was feeling them. His lips were tinged blue, and the hands he had covering his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep from swallowing the saline water relaxed against his will, and water flooded his gaping mouth. He choked, fervently willing the water to exit his throat.

NONONONONONONONonono-

Literal liquid ice filled his being, his lungs pulsing within his chest in a sporadic attempt to expel the invading substance. His gag reflex was in overdrive, but he was so, so _tired_ …and there was nowhere else the water could go anyway…

* * *

The serenity of the quiet water surrounding him did nothing to calm the teen, his straw hat trailing like a ghost from its string around his neck as he sank deeper into the watery depths. His cardigan stood out starkly against the endless blue surrounding him, the crimson of his blood blended with the billowing cloth. His sandals were missing, likely flying off his feet and floating at the surface. How ironic. His wooden sandals could float, but their owner couldn't-

He twitched slightly in shock.

His vision was completely gone, his body chilled beyond the point of return, but his eyes stayed open stubbornly, dazed pupils darting about uselessly.

The patter of the rain splashed uselessly against the choppy waves of the stormy sea, the tears of the heavens could do nothing to save the child of the sea, instead adding to his plight.

The winds whipped fiercely across the tops of the waves, churning the sea with a violent hand that somehow didn't disturb the quiet descent of the boy stuck beneath the surface.

Luffy couldn't hear what the winds carried, the voices shouting frantically into the blustering gale, looking for their ray of hope. His crew. He didn't see the tears stinging the eyes of his doctor, the small, blue-nosed reindeer that clung to Robin as Nami scanned the sea, hoping the storm would end soon. He couldn't have imagined the look of self-loathing clinging stubbornly to the visage of his first mate as he scoured the waters surrounding the Sunny, the cook mirroring him, both cursing themselves for not keeping a closer eye on him.

They needed their captain, just as much as he needed them.

* * *

Luffy can feel it. He's dying, surely. Drowning. This is his hazard, his risk, his ultimate undoing. He's known it all his life and yet-

He's _afraid_.

He's dizzy, he's hurting, and his chest feels like it's caving in on itself.

His lungs are screaming for air, telling him to BREATHE. BREATHE BREATHE BREATHE-

But he CAN'T. Every desperate gasp only brings more pain and discomfort, the water sloshing in his flooded lungs. He's WEAK. The one thing he pledged NOT to be when he led his crew into the New World.

That strength…what strength really? It was gone. The façade was over, his time…was up.

Tears mixed into the water surrounding his failing body, tears that no one would ever realize were shed. Why even keep up that fearless façade, when his death was imminent?

* * *

His mouth opened completely in a silent scream, one of fear and hopelessness, but also an apology. An apology for not being strong enough, an apology for not stopping his descent here…

His arms dangled uselessly above him, his black locks floating like a veil, shielding his face from the world. Perhaps it was better that way. No one could see his fear then, the fear of death. Such a primal, instinctual fear. It never used to matter, never truly stood as an obstacle. Standing in the sun, laughing loud and grinning wide with his friends, with his brothers, death never fazed him.

It was either his dream or death, simple as that.

But here, here in the dark, soulless depths, where he was _alone_ and _cold_ and _dying_. Suddenly, death felt a lot scarier.

" _Being alone is worse than pain!"_

Never had those words rung truer than in his end.

He didn't have his nakama. He didn't have his brothers. He didn't have his strength.

Perhaps he never had strength to begin with.

* * *

Clinging to his last strands of consciousness, thoughts saturated with doubt plagued his slowing mind.

If…if he was so strong, then why couldn't he save his brother? Ace. His older brother who had always been there for him, who had chased away the darkness, the nightmares, the deadly toxin known as loneliness. Ace had always been there for him, always protected his WEAK little brother.

Ace was always there, always constant. A warm light that always guided his footsteps, even throughout the darkness that could plague the world at times.

And what had he done? He had messed up the rescue he had fought so hard for. His damn WEAKNESS had caused him to collapse to the ground. HE had caused Ace's death! If he had been just a bit stronger, if he had just moved out of the way so Ace wouldn't have had to shield him-

He could feel his heart still, could hear the last pathetic thumps deep in his chest as the remainder of his air exited his lungs. Frail, fragile bubbles swirled once, twice, around the water-logged form, almost as a last goodbye. And then they were gone, floating up to meet the surface and the sun that Luffy so urgently craved.

Never had such simple comforts felt so far away.

Light appeared before his eyes, he could feel a familiar warmth surround him, could already hear the tearful voice both reassuring and chiding him. Wavy black hair, silver eyes filled with unshed tears, a melancholy smirk pasted across the familiar freckled face…

He would know that face anywhere.

Ace…

* * *

Resting carefully within the deadly embrace of the sea, the young face of a captain-no, a child. A mere child with a smile like sunshine and the capacity to take down monsters a hundred times his size with a hope that inspires entire countries and heals all those who are broken. His eyes slipped shut, the lids closing over faded chocolate orbs as his face slipped into a peaceful expression, looking for all the world like he was sleeping…

And he smiled.

.

.

.

 _-LUFFFFYYY!_

* * *

 **A/N:** I regret nothing. x'D

~ Strange-Moonlight-Charm


End file.
